Conventional systems for placing stimulus material such as a media clip, product, brand image, offering, etc., are limited. Some placement systems are based on demographic information, statistical data, and survey based response collection. However, conventional systems are subject to semantic, syntactic, metaphorical, cultural, and interpretive errors.